A Purplish Hue
by Jersale
Summary: After being saved by the Red king, she was more than grateful for HOMRA to accept her as a part of their family. But it seems that the Blue King is also taking part in this game of Chase? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

* * *

**-Foretell-**

* * *

"_Oya?_ Anna-chan, where's Mikoto?"

Kusanagi Izumo lighted his cigarette and watches the doll-like girl stare through her red bead. Shortly, Anna placed the red jewel down, pointing to the Bar's door. With her small voice answering:

"Mikoto-san went out."

_Mikoto went out?_

"King went out, again?" Totsuka Tatara rose up from the beige sofa he was sleeping, questioning the suspicion on everybody's mind.

All of HOMRA knew that their King went out for walks occasionally, but lately it's been _too _often for the red-haired man to scout around town.

"Oh dear…." Izumo mused as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing, eyebrows knitted worryingly as smoke danced around his vision.

Aside from Suoh, the rest of HOMRA were always being taken off by Kusanagi. So let's hope that the wandering King isn't up to anything now…

"Well, looks like we'll have to start dinner without King then. Yata-chan is coming back with the food soon."

* * *

Mikoto Suoh, the famed king of HOMRA, has been going out recently without regulation.

He hasn't destroyed anything in his strolls, since nothing has been there to provoke him. Except for a few dim-witted kids, who peed in their pants and ran away from a miserable attempt to intimidate the red king with a baseball bat. Just show them how you melt a metal bat and they'll go away soon.

After making his third round by a back alley, a sense of déjà vu sparked him.

_The Red King is sure that what he's been looking for is there._

* * *

"_Seriously! Grab that bitch and get this over with!"_

A man with black sunglasses, dressed in a black western suit bellowed in English repeatedly as he chased and commanded the groups of his henchman down the crummy alleyway.

Their target was none other than a girl, a young lady. With her white one-piece soiled in patches and supposed heeled shoes missing their heels.

She continues to run with all her strength and injured legs from the group of black-suited man, dilated eyes of Lilac filled with panic tried their best to stay awake from the pain and fatigue hindering them.

But before she could reach the corner to the streets, her tired body betrayed her as it lost its balance.

_Please don't let this be how I end.__  
_

The black-haired girl surrendered as she crashed against the stoned walls. Knowing that the hard harshness of the concrete would be awaiting her crushing break of bones.

...What embraced her wasn't the cold floor she was used to, but rather a strong pair of arms.

_Engulfed in a dazzling blaze of red._

_"Found you."_

_"...", _words were died in her throat as the man with red eyes stared at her coldly.

"_A-Ah..." , _just before she slipped away, the tired girl muttered softly, _"Please, save me...?"_

__Mikoto held the slim girl as she laid on him, unconscious. Shortly behind them were the group of unknown man he has seen lurking around lately.

_"Shit! Its the Red King!" _The gang leader cursed loudly in English as the whole group of Westerners pulled out their top guns. In response to this, the Red King sighed.

**"No Blood, No Bone, No Ash."**

* * *

_Next Chapter_ : **-Burn-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_**  
**

* * *

**-Burn-  
**

* * *

_Ring, Ring..!_

"We're back!"

Yata Misaki grinned in pride as he entered the aging pub, holding up the two plastic bags in each of his hands as he waved it around to show his achievement. Behind him was Rikio Kamamoto, who was taking his time with two bags each on his arms as well. "Yata-san, if you keep swinging the bags, you'll break the eggs!"

"Oh, Welcome back. Thanks for doing the shopping."

"Welcome back you guys!"

Kusanagi Izumo stroked the rim of a cocktail glass he was cleaning as he sets it aside. Totsuka Tatara grinned behind the camera he was holding, as Anna teetered over to carry the white bags from the older boy's hands.

"Anna-chan…It's too heavy for you. Here, let me do it." Kusanagi reached for the dinner ingredients from the albino girl's arms as he sees her laden with it, only to be replied with a puff of her cheeks.

"No. I can do this."Totsuka laughed as he focused the lens on the petite girl."Anna-chan, don't hurt yourself now!"

Kusangi Izumo sighed, his scent of nicotine wafting in the air. "Come' on now…"

_Ring, Ring…!_

The second chime of bells resounded, everyone's attention turned towards the catching color of their King's hair who opened the door.

Izumo greeted the Red King from his bent position with a smile,

"Welcome back, Mi-... …Koto?"

Misaki glowed in happiness as he greeted his favorite leader,

"MIKOTO-SAN! Welcome ba- ACK?!"

" Welcome….?" Totsuka nearly dropped his camera.

Anna and Kamamoto merely stared with eyes widened, mouth agape as Anna accidentally lets go of her bag of canned juice on Izumo's shoes. ("Ouch!")

The King drawls lazily,

"_I'm back."_

It was as if the King wasn't carrying a sleeping girl in his arms,

With her disheveled hair,

Shredded clothes,

Make-up ruining,

Small bruises along the line of her legs, arms and both of her wrists,

And most importantly,

_Lipstick on Mikoto's shirt._

"K-K-K-K-K-K-King?!"

Kusanagi Izumo stutters as he gags at the hints of what his King may had been _doing._

Being the oldest one, he already has a clue, but whether if it's true…

"King… Who is she?" Totsuka asked in confusion, with his camera still up.

In reply, the Red King chooses to stay in silence as he looks at his right-hand man in the eye, past the lens. With no haste, he answered, "I'm going upstairs."

Walking past the stunned group, Mikoto proceeded to head to his room on the second floor of the bar, _with the girl._

From upstairs, his rugged voice called,

"Anna, come up and help."

At the notice of her name, the 8-year old awoke from her daze and went to find her beloved king,

"_Un."_

Meanwhile, Misaki's face tinted red as the color slowly brightened to match the color of its owner's hair. _"_M-M-Mikoto-san, h-h-h-h-he…!"

The young virgin blushed deeply as Rikio recovered from his surprise, Totsuka placing his camera down on the bar counter.

The agitated youth grabbed Totsuka's shoulder in a flash, since he was the closest, and shook his senior harshly as his eyes turned swirly and cheeks flared red,

"T-T-Totsuka-san! D-D-Did Mikoto-san had s-s-s-s-se… WAAAAAHHH I CAN'T SAY IT!"

"C-Calm down Yata-chan!" Totsuka swayed back and forth badly from the young boy's strength as Kusangi and Kamamoto were trying to stop the skate-boarder from wringing out his life.

After a long moment, Misaki was mumbling and blushing as he paced back and forth in the room, clenching onto his beanie as he tried to calm his wild imaginations.(" M-M-Mikoto-san, he..!")

"Yata-chan…" Totsuka said for the umpteenth time that day as he pats the teenager whose face resembled a tomato,

"Yata-chan, listen…"

"Y-Yes? Totsuka-san?"

"Maybe King didn't do anything to her, because…." He gave a brief glance upstairs and smiled awkwardly, "We haven't heard any _moaning _so far..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Misaki lets out a loud cry unceremoniously before proceeding to faint on the spot.

The bartender sighs as Kamamoto merely picks his good friend from the floor.

"Yata-chan, _you virgin…"_

* * *

"So? Is she better now?"

Totsuka smiled from the door as he watches Anna rinse a wet towel before placing it on the girl who was lying on Mikoto's sofa, with the King himself watching over.

"Dunno…"

"Do you know her?" Izumo asked, standing behind a surprised Totsuka, as he just finished closing the bar. And the fainted Misaki had fallen asleep soundly in his room.

"I don't remember seeing her before." Since the three of them, Mikoto, Izumo and Tatara have been together since their high school days, he would have seen her before if Mikoto knew her.

"…." Suoh stared at both of his closest friends. Izumo moving over to give the girl an extra pillow he brought from the sofa downstairs.

"No." Looking at the extra pillow threatening to drop off from the bed, to her dozing face that had light bruises and cuts on her cheeks. He continued to stareas if he could burn her with his gaze if its long enough.

"Never seen her before."

* * *

_"…..There is someone here."_

Mikoto snapped his eyes wide open, the voice wasn't his.

And it was in his head.

He had slept upright on one end of the sofa, with Anna beside the girl as both of them curled up on the other end of the couch.

"….You're awake."

Suoh said to no one in particular. But Anna stirred in her sleep as she heard him. However, unlike Anna, the girl opened her eyes tiredly as she caught his voice. "….You are..?"

_Knock Knock._

The girl jumped lightly, surprised from the sudden knock.

Without any permission what so ever, the door opened to reveal Totsuka and Izumo again.

"Oh! It's great to see that you're awake!"

Totsuka greeted her brightly as he shines a smile, Izumo exhaled his smoke before smiling to her as well, as a form of greeting.

The girl stutters as she tries to process what happened.

_"….G-Good morning, everyone.."_

* * *

"Yata-san, it's too early to find Mikoto-san, he's probably asleep!"

Kamamoto warned as he followed the half-naked boy.

"But I need to ask Mikoto-san about the girl!"

Misaki shouted as he managed to pull on his shirt properly before storming up the stairs.

Unexpectedly, there was a loud stomp and the sound of furniture being pushed,

"_Stop her!"_

_What the? That was Kusanagi-san!_

Worried, Yatagarasu gripped the knob and swung the door open harshly.

Yata Misaki was met with the sight of the girl holding a lighted cigarette, his hazel eyes met with her teary violet ones for a second.

She stood in the middle of the room. With her voice tender,

"_It's fine if you don't need me."_

Smiling painfully, the girl closed her amethyst eyes, and pressed the smoking end of the butt against her arm.

_The sizzling crackle of fire sounded in his ears as she lets out a choked cry._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Yata shouted without a thought, the Red King rushed forward to slap the extinguished cigarette from her fingers as Izumo snatched her arm, dreading her sting.

"….Why?" The skateboarder mouthed in disbelief.

The girl should be hurt.

A flaming cigarette of would have left an infectious burn.

Yet the shape of the cigarette head was fading away as a purplish glow basked it.

Mocking, the red color of her burnt skin healed itself as the glow gently went away.

Giving a choked laugh, the girl watched her skin return to its original tone with her purple eyes.

**"Maybe, you should just Burn me."**

* * *

_Next chapter:_ **-Burn-**


End file.
